


Three Holes Filled

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: Avengers (Comics), Black Widow (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Anal Plug, Established Relationship, F/F, Light BDSM, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Triple Penetration, bdsm relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femfeb 2016 | Fanfic<br/><i>anonymous asked:</i> i love your femfeb marvel fills so much! could i request janet/natasha double penetration? thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Holes Filled

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

Natasha came in through the front door, letting it close loudly behind her. She was good at slipping in and out of places, but she wasn’t trying to sneak in. She wanted Janet to know she was home. Nat had sent a text about ten minutes ago instructing her to be ready so, really, none of this should be a surprise.

Janet’s apartment was impressive. It was all sleek and modern with a stainless steel kitchen and minimalist designs. It didn’t quite feel like home, but Natasha was comfortable here. She put her keys in the dish by the door and unzipped her boots, taking her sweet time. Natasha walked slowly towards the bedroom. She didn’t hear any movement. Maybe Janet would actually be ready for once…

Natasha opened the bedroom door, expecting to see Janet on the bed. Her text had been pretty clear about that. The bed, however, was empty. Natasha raised up an eyebrow and glanced towards the adjacent master bathroom. There was a glow coming from the open doorway, and if the light was on it had to mean someone was inside. Nat walked over.

As soon as she reached in the bathroom doorway she saw Janet leaning over the pristine white sink. She was naked, on her tippy toes, brushing mascara onto her eyelashes. Nat liked when she wore mascara; she liked when it ran down her face. She didn’t stop herself from looking straight at Jan’s ass. Between the soft curve of her cheeks Natasha could see the glittering of a ruby-red jewel.

The anal plug had been a gift; black silicone with a red gem at the base. Most of Janet’s sex toys had been a gift, actually. As soon as she was out from under Hank Pym’s (incredibly vanilla) thumb, Janet had been intent on exploring more and more. First she started dating girls, Nat in particular. Then she started playing with sex toys. Now the two of them were living Janet’s BDSM fantasy relationship. Nat would have been happy with just dating, but she would be lying if she said she didn’t love the wild sex and giving orders. All with Janet’s consent, of course.

“Hi, Nat.” Janet greeted her sweetly, smiling at Natasha’s reflection in the mirror.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Natasha crossed her arms over her chest.

“Getting ready for you.” Janet cooed.

Natasha wasn’t falling for that sweet act. “I texted you telling you to be ready ten minutes ago, and yet here you are in the bathroom. You were supposed to be on the bed when I got home.”

Janet bit her lip. “Oops?”

Oh. She was asking for it. Natasha was on her in a second, right up behind Janet shoving her against the edge of the sink. She pressed her knee between Jan’s legs, shoving that plug deep inside of her. Janet gasped in surprise.

“You know what I think?” Natasha whispered, low and ominous. She leaned over, red hair tickling across Janet’s bare skin. She pressed her lips to Jan’s ear. “I think you want to be punished.”

Janet shook her head. “No, Nat-”

Natasha didn’t hear their safeword so she twisted one of Janet’s arms behind her back. Not enough to cause any real pain, but enough to frog march her out out of the bathroom. Janet flexed her wrist, but did little else to resist. She was small but powerful. She could have easily gotten away, but instead she let Nat drag her to the bed.

Natasha shoved Janet onto the mattress, rough but not unkind. “On your hands and knees.” She ordered.

Janet looked over her shoulder. “What are you going to do to me?” She asked, and she almost managed to sound unsure. She was trying to hide the excitement in her voice but she was failing. It was cute, though.

Natasha slapped Jan on the ass, hard. Hard enough to leave a hand print. Janet hissed in pain.

“I’m going to give you ten swats for not following orders. Two for being a brat. If you get on your hands and knees now I’ll use the hairbrush instead of the cane.”

That got Janet to obey pretty quick. She was on all fours in the middle of the mattress almost immediately. The two of them had only used the cane once and poor Jan had been bruised for a month afterward. They had plenty of practice with the hairbrush though. She’d still be red and purple after her spanking was over, but it wouldn’t be quite so bad as cane marks.

Nat wasn't ever actually planning to cane her, but Janet already knew that. That was something they had discussed beforehand.

She circled around the bed to the bedside table where their favorite hairbrush sat waiting. They used it pretty often. Sometimes for punishment, sometimes for no other reason than to turn Janet’s ass red. The brush was solid wood, oval shaped with a durable handle. The bristles were blunt steel pins, but they didn’t usually use the bristled side often. Once Natasha had it in hand she went back to the foot of the mattress.

Janet glanced at her over her own shoulder. Being in this position on all fours made the red gem of her butt plug even more obvious. Natasha was going to have to actively try not to aim for it. She let the first swat be a surprise, not saying a word just landing a quick blow on Jan’s right cheek.

Janet gasped loudly. “One,” she said at once.

“Good,” Natasha commended her. They had plenty of practice with spankings, they both already knew the drill. Janet was supposed to keep track, out loud, of which number they were on. Nat actually felt a little bit of pride seeing her do what she was supposed to without being told.

Natasha spanked her again.

“Two.”

And again.

“Three.”

Again, and again, and again. Janet’s ass was quickly turning red in different oval shaped spots. Soon enough her skin would be matching the color that ruby gem on her butt plug. She sat for each swat without squirming too much, and it wasn’t until they reached ten that her voice started to waver.

When they were all finished her eyes were squeezed up tight and she was breathing heavily. Natasha went to return the hairbrush to the bedside table. She sat down on the edge of the bed and reached out, gently tucking back Janet’s short brown hair. Her make-up was already starting to make dark circles under her eyes.

“You did well.” Natasha told her.

Janet opened her eyes and offered a small smile. “Yeah?”

Natasha nodded approvingly. “How does it feel?”

“Burns.” Janet admitted.

“Maybe next time you will be ready on time, and then you won’t need to be spanked.”

Janet smiled again. “Maybe.”

Natasha knew better than to expect that. She made a ‘tsk'ing noise with her teeth but honestly she wouldn’t have it any other way.

“I’m not done with you yet.” Natasha straightened up, tone turning more serious. “Go fetch the strap on.”

Janet gingerly climbed off the bed. She was eager, but her ass was sore so that slowed her movements. She went straight for the dresser where they kept their toys. The leather harness was easy enough to find. It came with a handful of different sized cock shaped attachments and Janet took her time picking one out. When she had what she needed, she hurried back to the bed to present both to Natasha.

Nat took the harness first and the dildo second. “What is this?” She asked, disapprovingly as she held up the cock toy.

Jan seemed confused for a second. “I… it’s-”

“It’s not big enough, that’s what it is.” Natasha answered for her. “Bring me a real cock to fuck you with.”

Janet’s eyes flashed with desire. “Sorry.” She apologized. “I’ll put it back.”

“No, you’ll keep it in your mouth.” Before she could step away Natasha reached out for Janet’s face. She squeezed her jaw with her fingers until it popped open. Janet looked only mildly concerned as the cock toy was shoved into her mouth. She gagged at first. Her mascara started to run as tears from her gagging welled up in her eyes, sticking to her black eyelashes. She bit down on the dildo to keep it in place and went back to the dresser.

Natasha took this time to strap into the harness as Janet picked out a more appropriately sized toy. She was still wearing her leather uniform, she had just come from official Avengers business, but she didn’t want to take it off. She liked fucking in leather. When Janet returned it was with a slightly bigger toy. Not the biggest one they had, but considering the fact that she was already stuffed with an anal plug it was big enough. She handed it over to Nat.

“This is better.” Natasha said “Back on the bed; face down, ass up.”

Janet made a slight noise of desire around the cock in her mouth. She got into position on the mattress immediately. Natasha took her time, securing the large dildo to the harness and carefully lubing it up. If she knew Jan well enough, she was already wet from that spanking. Still, a little lube never hurt.

When she was ready she mounted the mattress behind Janet. Jan’s red, spanked ass was up in the air. One side of her face was pressed against the sheets. She was drooling around the dildo in her mouth. She had her hands fisted up in the covers. She was ready to be fucked.

Natasha squared up behind her. She reached out for Janet’s waist with one hand, and reached down for the dildo strapped onto her body with the other hand. She guided it to the unfilled hole between Janet’s legs.

Janet moaned, and her moaned turned to a twisted groan of discomfort as Natasha pushed in. Now that her mouth was full, they both knew she could snap her fingers and it would work just as well as a safeword. She didn’t do anything like that. She just grunted and took it, dildo cramming in inside of her. She cried out when the leather of Natasha’s clothes touched the hot red skin of her ass, but she took that too.

“Good girl.” Natasha breathed when the dildo was all in, and all three of Janet’s holes were filled.

She gave it a second before slowly starting to move her hips. Just gentle easing in and out at first, but it was enough to make Janet cry out. It sounded like she was hurt, but Natasha knew better. Whether the noises were from the contact with her spanked ass, or the feeling of having a dildo and anal plug inside of her vying for space was anyone’s guess. Natasha knew not to stop though. Just to keep going, one fluid motion after the other until she was steady thrusting in and out.

She ended up with both hands on Janet’s hips, fucking her hard from behind. Janet was squirming and crying, black tears running down her cheeks. She was also moaning, pushing back against Nat and loving every second of it.

“Jan.” Natasha tried to get her attention. Janet seemed a little lost in the sensation of it all. Natasha didn’t want to stop and disrupt the flow of her thrusts so she tried again, louder; “Janet.”

Still nothing.

Natasha slapped Janet’s ass. Janet cried out in pain.

“Touch yourself.” Natasha ordered, still fucking her hard with the strap-on as she spoke. “Come for me.”

Natasha watched as Janet struggled to unclaw her fingers from the sheets. She reached underneath her body. Nat couldn’t quite see if she was following through after that, but the motions of Janet’s shoulder were enough to tell her she was trying. She kept fucking Jan good and hard, nudging the anal plug in deep every time she bottomed out with the dildo.

It wasn’t long until Janet was shaking, screaming, trembling with ecstasy. Natasha knew the tell tale signs of Janet’s orgasm from a mile away, and she fucked her through it. It was a surprise when Janet went lax. Nat quickly moved to support her waist so she didn’t hurt herself. She gently eased the dildo out, allowing Janet to collapse there on the bed.

“Good girl.” Natasha told her, feeling a little breathless herself.

Janet whimpered around the toy in her mouth, and Natasha went to pull it out next. Janet’s teeth were clamped down, jaw tight. “Jan? Relax.” Natasha instructed. She tried to pull the toy out again, and Janet moaned pitifully as she eased up enough with her bite to let it happen. She gagged, spit rushing from her mouth. “Good girl. Good, good girl.” Natasha soothed her.

Natasha set the saliva covered dildo aside. She gave Janet a second to breathe and then she took the harness off. Everything would need to be cleaned, so she carried it all into the bathroom and set it on the counter by the sink. When she returned to the bedroom she stopped to admire Janet’s beautiful body laid out for her on the bed. She was used, just-fucked and clearly exhausted but Natasha had never found her more appealing. She wasn’t finished taking care of Janet yet though. She went back to the bed.

“Can you spread your legs for me?” Natasha asked her.

Janet groaned but complied.

“This may hurt a little, Jan. Brace yourself.” The red jeweled anal plug was still sticking out of her. Natasha had to reach between her spanked ass cheeks to pull it out, and her knuckles did accidentally brush against Janet’s reddened skin. Janet made a soft noise in pain, but in the end the plug came free with a wet pop.

Natasha took the plug away to the bathroom with the other toys. While she was in there she stripped off her leather suit and left it on the bathroom floor. Natasha quickly made a trip to the kitchen where she pulled a water bottle out of the fridge for herself and for Janet. When she returned to bed this time it was to stay. She climbed onto the mattress, back against the headboard. She helped guide Janet’s head to her lap, and gently stroked her hair.

“You with me, Jan?” Natasha asked softly. The soft skin of Janet’s cheek was against her bare thigh so when she nodded her head Natasha could feel it. “Got you some water.”

“Thanks,” Janet groaned, voice all gravelly from the noises she’d been making. “Just wanna lay with you.”

Natasha pet back Janet’s hair, smiling at her mascara tear stained face in her lap. She was so beautiful. She deserved some rest. “Of course,” Natasha agreed. “You just took it in three holes. You were so good. You lay as long as you want, baby. I’ve got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> feel free to comment here or chat me up on tumblr http://frankcastles.tumblr.com/ask  
> if you have any marvel femslash suggestions, please keep me in mind next february! :)


End file.
